Rain
by rainingmist08
Summary: It's a dark rainy night when two hooded figures stop so one can make the rain dance.


Disclaimer: Do not have any rights to Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

Rain – Kingdom Hearts – Demyx x Zexion

Rain came down from a dark sky in cold relentless sheets. Each drop fell heavy and thick through the air to ricochet off whatever surface on earth they came in contact. The droplets appear to fall from above and bounce many inches up before settling and adding to the slowly flooding ground. Puddles are quick to form and grow. Two hooded figures make their way along deserted streets. One moves quickly wanting to get out of the rain while the other moves slowly lifting the hood back so his dirty blonde hair can feel the liquid wash down his face and seep into his hair. This one adores water and finds comfort in the way the liquid washes over him in an invigorating manor. He finds great comfort and security in the rain and with water in general.

The blond is the taller of the two and comes to a gradual stop with his head tilted skyward. Reaching out with his hands, he grasps what is first empty air, but in a moment a graceful sitar settles in his hands. The sitar is brought to fit against his body. Talented fingers strum a gentle melody just loud enough to be heard over the pounding rain. Sure fingers start out slow, teasing the cords testing out what notes and sequences fit the falling rain and the musicians mood this night.

The first hurrying hooded figure stops noticing the lack of a second set of watery footsteps behind him and the start of plucked strings. This person is small and slim with a few chin length slate strands of hair peeking out of his hood. He turns and takes in the sight of his partner: hood down, face skyward, lips curved into a gentle smile, eyes closed, fingers dancing over cords producing a melody of notes. The shorter male is torn between interrupting the peace that has come over the other in his strong desire to get to their destination of a dry warm heated building out of the cold chilling rain and watching the blonde relax and unwind after long days of stressful work.

After a long pause, he resigns himself to standing in the rain for a while as he knows that their lives have been too full of stress with both of them required to take on more and more missions. His companion usually doesn't take ones that involve fighting, but lately with dwindling members and deadlines coming up, they've had to take more missions and not always ones that they're good at. A few close calls with being overwhelmed has set the taller man on edge and quite stressed.

Many minutes pass as the darker haired guy watches the stress gradually leave his partners body. He shuffles his feet making minor sloshing noises as his feet rise a few inches then swash back into the watery ground. The slight noise catches the musician's attention and finally opens his eyes. When he sees the shorter man shivering and trying to keep warm, he infuses his music with magic so in a moment, all the moisture is draining down and away from his shorter companion and the rain is diverted to fall around him, but no longer on him.

The shorter nods his head in appreciation not wanting to interrupt the relaxing atmosphere. He is able to begin unwinding himself, now that the rain is no longer falling on him and stealing his warmth. With his clothes now dry, the material can do its job and warm him back up. Now he can unclench muscles tense from battle and shivering. The dark night really is peaceful.

With the music infused with power, the musician gathers the plummeting rain into large bubbles about a foot in diameter until he has a few dozen. When he is satisfied with the collected water, the music takes on a new tempo and the liquid orbs begin to dance. Some stretch out into ribbons that twist and turn around the sitar player while others hover inches above the ground and rocket skyward in a jetting spray when a strong note is stuck. The ribbons dance smoothly to the gentle melody.

Right now on this night their world consists of only the two of them and what they can see, hear, feel, smell, and taste. Right now their world is timeless, neither knowing nor caring how much time may be passing. The musician entirely submerged in his music and water manipulation and the watching companion engrossed in the choreographed music and water show. After an unknown amount of time, the musician concludes his playing knowing when to stop using his power so he doesn't expend too much.

As the music ceases, the manipulated water gently lowers to the ground and spreads out along the ground noiselessly. The only water still being controlled is the rain being diverted from the shorter male. Without a word the two continue on their way leaving the night silent and deserted once more as they fade away into the night.


End file.
